Young and Beautiful
by Zighana
Summary: Ryan recalls his relationship with a mysterious playboy who's obsessed with his best friend. Great Gatsby based, Troy/Taylor, slight Troy/Ryan.
1. Prequel: Green Light

**Young and Beautiful**

_In 1920s California, Ryan remembers his relationship with a mysterious playboy with an obsession with his friend Taylor. Great Gatsby-based, Troy/Taylor, slight Troy/Ryan._

* * *

**Green Light**

**1932**

I see it whenever I lie in bed at night.

That bright light, that damning light, shining like a star, boring into my memory like the kiss of an old friend or the sweet smell of love. It's a strange light; green and ominous, yet comforting. It beckons me to come closer, but instead all it leads me to is a dark figure, a smile and a house that's as big as the skyscraper. All I could really focus on is that light.

Perhaps that's why I've gone mad; that light always comes to me, bothering me with memories I can't recall. I see it when I go to sleep, when I wake, when I lie in darkness pondering my life. It's there, glowing, inviting, and serene. Nights and mornings seem to slosh together like sweet booze; this hospital room does little to tell time. But as I lie in my bed, wondering if this night would be my last, _he_ comes. Him, in his dapper suit and wide smile. Him, and his magnificent parties and envious wealth. With him I can taste the booze, smell the perfume of beautiful women, hear the music, feel my heart soar as I look at him. See him fade away, like magic. He comes and goes like an angel's kiss, a salvation for my incoming madness.

I look at my doctor, who is busy writing stuff down in his fancy clipboard and expensive stethoscope. I wonder if he truly uses that thing.

"Tell me more about this...Bolton, fellow." He drawls, scribbling away. That loud noise of pen to paper sets me on edge.

"Where do you want me to begin?"


	2. Chapter 1: Los Angeles

**Los Angeles, California**

**1922**

Los Angeles.

The gorgeous city with beautiful homes, more beautiful women, and the sparkling glamour that entrances anyone.

I'm in love with this dame called Los Angeles; her warm smile and luscious arms welcome me into her world. I drink from her essence like fine wine as I drive down to visit my lovely sister in Beverly Hills.

Sharpay is, all in all, a modern woman. She strayed away from our God-fearing parents and chased the fast-life of Los Angeles. As much as I'd hate to side with my lovely sister, I decided to follow. Wyoming has little work for movie directors.

I got offered a job to make silent films here. They pay me quite handsomely; I got a nice home overlooking the beach, where I could see Sharpay's grandiose mansion across the sea every night. It gives me a sense of comfort knowing I'm around a familiar face.

I made it to Sharpay's home in minutes. She's drinking champagne and chatting to two Negroes who sit before her. Curious, I walk towards them and introduce myself.

One's name is Chad. A proud mulatto musician that came from Harlem. Big in the Jazz scene. Devout racist against Jews and whites.

Ironic, I know.

His wife, however, is one beautiful dame.

I believe I met her before in Chicago; I watched her dance for me while I had gotten wet from the sweet liquor. All it took was a whiff of perfume and I knew.

Her name is Taylor. Negro dancer who dreams of becoming a starlet. Mother of a beautiful daughter whom she loves dearly. Skin the color of chocolate and a face that could rival Cleopatra in beauty.

Such an interesting bunch they are.

We drank, we laughed, and we talked. Taylor tells me of her love of fame and the lights. Chad talks about making history with his trumpet. Sharpay talks about the parties, the men, the booze.

I listen intently.

Our conversation consisted of politics, money, race (A heated discussion between Chad and I), music, and sex. Chad talks about sex often; the way he describes it is like an art.

Taylor looks so…flustered. I never thought a woman her tone could turn so red. It was quite charming.

"I believe I should take Ryan with me for a tour of Los Angeles. He looks like a fish out of water." Chad throws his arm around mine like we're chaps, laughing heartily.

"Are you alright accompanying Chad around Los Angeles, dear brother?" Sharpay asks, twirling a curl in her hair. She bleached it, it seems.

"Yes, dear sister. I need to look at my stomping grounds before I begin my work." I reply, grabbing my coat.

Perhaps it'd be good to have a look around, though I find Chad's company more of a nuisance. But, a free ride and a nice swig of fine wine will help me overlook his shortcomings.

Perhaps, I could come across a decent adventure.


End file.
